The present invention relates to an air conditioning equipment operation system for operating air conditioning equipment, and a designing support system for designing and supporting the air conditioning equipment.
An example of conventional air conditioning equipment is described in JP-A-8-86533. The air conditioning equipment described in that document is constructed by combining absorption and compression air conditioners. During application of a low load, the absorption air conditioner is first operated. When an air conditioning load exceeds a maximum load of the absorption air conditioner, the absorption and compression air conditioners are both operated.
In addition, JP-A-7-139761 describes a system for operating a cooling tower when an outside air temperature detected by outside air temperature detecting means is lower than an indoor temperature detected by indoor temperature detecting means, in order to efficiently use energy in a clean room by using the cooling tower.
In the case of the air conditioning equipment described in JP-A-8-86533, an absorption freezer is operated with priority, and then a compression freezer is operated according to a load. However, in the air conditioning equipment described therein, the freezer to be operated is only changed to another according to cooling capability. Sufficient consideration is not always given to reductions in costs for operating each freezer by taking a characteristic thereof into consideration.
In the case of the system described in JP-A-7-139761, when the outside air temperature is low, switching is made to the operation of the cooling tower. However, since cooling capability of the cooling tower is greatly dependent on a humidity condition of an outside air, the capability of the cooling tower may not always be used satisfactorily, or cooling by the cooling tower may be impossible.